Moor's Legend
by Poke'ninja Alu
Summary: Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon.


_**Moor**_

Two golden eyes looking straight ahead into the dense underbrush. Paws that

move lightly and swiftly through the new fallen snow. The path which has been covered

in a light blanket of snow crunches, leaving tracks as the hunter swiftly stalks its prey

who is moving very fast now through the dense underbrush. The hunter's ears perk up

and it hears the steady heart beat of its prey nearby. Slowly picking up speed, never once

faltering, tail swishing in anticipation.

Coming to a clearing, the hunter crouches in the bushes, sensing its target directly

to its right. A pair of furry white ears, and then the hunter springs from its crouched

hiding spot in the bushes and tackles the target in the side, but the target responds with

almost a lightning quick speed and next thing the hunter knew, it was that they rolled

around growling playfully.

"Whoa Moor, you almost took me by surprise there. Almost." A funny hiccup like

noise/growl came from the target's throat, which was the closest thing to a laugh that a

wolf could do. Moor, who was pinned and couldn't get up, growled playfully.

"Oh come on Oglai! Admit it! I was pretty stealthy huh?" he wagged his big bushy black

husky tail. He panted, tongue hanging out, and it looked as though he was smiling, from

the way his mouth turned up at the sides. He was smiling, but it showed in his eyes from

the way his golden eyes twinkled and how the lights danced in them, rather than in his

facial features which remained the same.

"Shoot Oglai, you're hecka lot heavier than you look!" Moor said, panting heavily.

"Get offa me!"

"What's the magic word?" Oglai said, his eyes were two different colors, one was blue

and the other was green. His eyes were shining and he too was laughing.

"Please!" gasped out Moor.

There was a pause while Oglai pretended to ponder Moor's answer, and Moor

took that chance to gather up all of his strength and then rolled over on his back so that

now Oglai was the one under him. He leapt to his feet and then took off through the

bushes, with Oglai running after him both howling and sending small birds flapping for

cover.

Panting they finally slowed to catch their breaths. Oglai was the first to speak.

"You… are such a… troublesome son. Tackling the one who took you in since you were

pup for the … umpteenth time, what pray tell was compelling you this time?"

"I admire you Oglai, you really are the best father I could have. Even though I

was different… you got everyone to accept me." Moor said, looking at Oglai innocently.

Oglai shook his head, but his eyes were kind.

Moor wagged his tail at him and then he yawned. He sat back and began to

scratch an annoying itch that had decided to appear on his left ear when suddenly two big

grey wolves bounded in front of them.

"Gen? Mihal? What is it?" said Oglai worriedly, for the two grey wolves were

panting heavily and it seemed that they had come a good few miles to give the message.

"It's about Moor…" panted Mihal. "Remember… tomorrows the big day…Kaira is

waiting for him."

Moor took off at a sprint, not waiting till the other wolves were finished. He ran

and after the sun hovered just a bit past the middle of the sky, he made it back to his clan.

He panted knowing that it was around one o'clock. The sun told him so.

"Kaira!" he called out to a white wolf. The wolf's ears perked straight up, and

slowly turned around, and he felt love coming from that gaze. Kaira's own intense hazel

eyes stared at him, a loving light dancing and swirling, reflecting, in his own golden eyes.

"Hello there, mister." She said playfully, her tail wagging, her elegant pure vanilla

colored fur looked far more beautiful and made the snow pale in comparison.

"Hey…" he started, even now, still dazzled at her beauty. "Had a good hunt?" she

said curiously, looking past him. His jaw dropped.

"H-hunt?" he said blankly, trying to remember if he had been assigned any such

task. He heard her stomach growl and then felt mad at himself for forgetting about such

an important task. His tail hung between his legs in shame, and he bowed his head.

Kaira gave him a playful nip and tackled him into the snow, surprising him.

"WHOA!" he exclaimed.

"So… the only thing catch able was Oglai again huh?" she said, panting. She sat

back on her haunches and scratched her right ear delicately, and Moor looked at her

sheepishly.

"Well, don't worry, I've already caught us some small game. Our clan is getting

ready for that big ceremony tomorrow you know. A hunter such as yourself needs to eat."

said Kaira.

"… Thanks Kaira… what'd you catch?" inquired Moor curiously. "It's a

surprise." Said Kaira playfully, and Moor and her played like pups again, both howling

and laughing only as dogs and wolves can.

A cool breeze swept past the small cave entrances where the wolf pack was

sleeping. One black husky in particular was tossing and turning, his foot occasionally

moving, depending on what he was dreaming about. Kaira and the other female wolves

sleep in the other cave. During one particularly interesting scene where Moor was

dreaming about chasing a beautiful stag and taking it down, he kicked out with his left

hind foot; and implanted it in another wolf's right eye.

With a snarl, a snap, a yelp, and growling, Moor woke up with a small pain going

through his leg. The other wolf, whose name was Mira, shook his face, blinking

constantly, growling, and this woke up the other wolves as well. After much glaring and

yapping, all the wolves settled down again, but this time a certain distance from Moor.

He turned on his side, his foot still hurt where Mira had bit him, and he'd

managed to draw some blood. It wasn't too bad, but it stung. This was just what he

needed before the big event tomorrow. His eyes flickered open. With a small almost

inaudible sigh, as to not awaken the others, he quietly and silently picked his way past

some of the sleeping wolves and ventured outside into the night.

He could howl just like any wolf. He could run just as fast if not even faster. He

loved the beautiful Kaira, and she loved him. There was just the small problem of her

parents accepting them. They didn't and Moor needed to enter this ceremony in order to

prove himself, and also get the ancient blessing of the wolf clan. that way, not only would

he be able to have her as his soul mate, but also become the prince of wolves. Imagine

that, a mere black husky, whose differences set him apart from everyone else, and who

had an unlikely match up with the prettiest Wolf in the whole clan, and it was him. He

would prove himself worthy of the title. It was Olgai who trained him, and readied him

for this, this day… and he looked up at the almost full moon, shining its moonlight down

on him, and all around him he heard the whispers of the wind, comforting him. His leg

did not hurt as bad, and he licked the small bite wound, and then gingerly he left the

slightly raised long rock where he had been sitting, which was right by the wolves dens.

He descended from the rock and then slowly put his injured foot in the snow, so the ice

could numb it and stop the blood.

For the event held later that day, the competing wolves were required to have a

back up buddy. A stand in; in case one got hurt. It was early morning, right when the sun

rises between the mountains and the stars fade but are still twinkling, clashing with the

light of the sunrise.

Moor sniffled, and then awoke abruptly as some cold snow happened to get

snuffed up right into his nose, and with a startled sneeze, he woke up. "Whoa. Brain

freeze." He said, shaking his head doggedly.

_Hmmm… _he thought to himself, sitting back on his haunches. _I still need to find a _

_buddy… it has to be someone I trust. A good wolf friend of mine that I've known for a _

_long time… someone I would trust with my life… someone like… someone like… that's it!_

He thought excitedly, wagging his tail in a happy frenzy. He barked rejoicing, and chased

his tail playfully before bounding off to find who it was he was going to ask.

"Lorio!" called Moor. A grey wolf with green eyes and a chipped right ear that

looked like it had been torn in a bit, sauntered over.

"Moor? Hey there ma favorite little dog!" said Lorio, ruffling Moor's head with

his paw.

"Hey now! Stop that! I'm not a kid anymore you know! You were a pup too!

We're the same age remember?" growled Moor playfully.

"I need you to be my partner for that challenge we have to do." Moor said

quickly.

"Let me think about that…. Let's see, risking our lives running after a young

healthy Elk with antlers… that are quite pointy if you know what I mean… and if they

pierce you, then basically it's lights out. Sure, I would be glad to help you achieve this

death filled charade of madness."

"Great! Thanks, and for the record, if I had to die getting speared through by a

deer, I'd rather it be with you than with anyone else in the whole world." Moor said,

grinning, which was basically just his mouth turned up at the corners slightly to make it

look like he was smiling.

"Gee thanks." Grunted Lorio. The two wolves trotted off to go on the hunt.

Meanwhile, from the top of the hill, Oglai watched, and his lips curled back into

a snarl. In his anger, he slashed the trees nearby leaving huge scrapes and dead bark

around him. All the while snarling his contempt for being betrayed by Moor. "Raised him

since he was a pup I did. Why, he would still be lying out there dead in the snow if it

hadn't been for me. but no, he goes to that… that Fool instead of ME… I who would give

up my life for him… but no… he doesn't see that. He only sees that … that wench

Kaira… and his friend who'd he die for Lorio! Not me. HIM. That mangy wolf who

loves anything that spells trouble! Over ME… who got him into that challenge. I DID.

Who helped him and Kaira first show their true affections for each other? ME. I DID. I

DID ALL OF THAT FOR _**HIM**_! But does he care? No. He takes me for granted, well

taken for granted I will not be taken for anymore." He stalked off, to scheme his evil

plans, to ruin Moor's future.

Sprinting down the hill he went to find the two wolf leaders of the clan. spotting

the two old grey wolves emerging from the cave, he slowed and sauntered over to them.

"Good Morning your Wolfishnesses." Said Oglai bowing his head respectively.

"Ah yes, Oglai, a good day to you as well. What brings you here? We figured y

you'd be rooting for that… that Husky." Shuddered the old she-wolf. "I … used to

support that mutt." Said Oglai grimly.

"eh? What's this?" said her husband with interest.

"I simply said… that I have had a change of heart… I wish to no longer be

connected to that flea bitten scoundrel any longer…" said Oglai most dramatically.

"What happened? Please do tell." Said the old she-wolf, with an interest.

And so Oglai told them about how he had been betrayed by Moor, who he learned had

actually been using him all these years just to get close to Kaina. "But don't worry," he

said, eyes glinting darkly, "I have a plan. To get rid of Moor once and for all." He

laughed darkly.

"Whoohoo!" exclaimed Moor enthusiastically as he and Lorio stayed hidden in

the bushes, waiting for the crazed elk to run by. The challenge was whoever could be the

one to take down the Elk, would become prince and win Kaina. Moor wasn't about to

give her up that easy. When he became prince, he would change that rule. But he mustn't

get ahead of himself. He had to focus on the task at hand, and that involved actually

taking down the deer. He and Lorio had been picked for the task of taking down the

actual elk when it would come running by wounded. The elders said that if Moor could

kill the deer, without help, then they would acknowledge him as the winner. If not, then

Lorio would step in and kill the deer instead. Lorio didn't want Kaina though, but they

weren't going to tell the elders that. The elders actually liked Lorio, thinking him to be a

fine hunter, and pretty good looking too. But both Kaina and Lorio knew that her heart

already had been caught by Moor.

The chance came. With a stumbling run, the Elk ran past the brush where Moor

was hiding. He shot out and made like a bullet after it. panting, watching its great sides

matted with sweat and blood, spurred on Moor, who nipped at one of the hind legs. He

couldn't get close enough to actually clamp onto one of the hooves so he tried to run

alongside the deer, and he instead clamped his mouth on one of the front legs. The elk

gave a cry of pain and stumbled forward into the snow. It was all Moor could do to hold

on. Then suddenly, he was flipped into the air, and the elk bashed at him with his mighty

antlers. Moor yelped from the pain and went sprawling across the snow. His side was

open and bleeding and he tried to get up but found it increasingly difficult, considering

the gash. "Nng. Ugh." He groaned. The elk stopped running, and changed directions, this

time running at him, its eyes bugged out, saliva dripping from its open mouth, hooves

grinding the snow, getting closer to him. Moor stumbled to his feet clumsily, but the elk

was already overbearing on him, when suddenly with a snarl and a snap, Lorio overtook

the crazed deer. He bit one of it's hind legs, something that Moor hadn't been swift

enough to do, and then he dodged its flailing hind feet, as it tried to kick him.

"I… thought the elders… said…. you couldn't… help me…" panted Moor, sitting

up painfully. The blood matted his fur, and he felt a little dizzy. The gash was only about

two inches long, but it hurt.

"About that," panted Lorio, as he dodged the hooves of the deer, biting it here

and there, and gradually it got slower. "… whoever said I was doing it to help you?" he

winked at Moor, who's expression changed from confusion to one of complete

understanding. "Lorio, you rock!" he said wagging his tail, and then he lunged at the

deer's side, and left a big gash in its side. The elk cried out in pain, and managed to kick

off Lorio, who also yelped in pain and skidded through the snow.

Moor had to think fast. The elk was not going down easy. His future depended on

being able to take down this massive elk. "Sure, no problemo. It's just as easy as fighting

a hornet's nest." Groaned Lorio, wincing from some fractures in various places.

Moor ran to the front of the deer, and decided that he would take it head on. Lorio

would go for the back. "You're nuts." He gasped, "do you have any idea how incredibly

stupid it is, to try to take this thing head on?"

"I do, but it'll look good on my record." Said Moor. "Those antlers sure wouldn't

look good in you." Replied Lorio, and he clamped his mouth on a hind leg and bit it, and

wouldn't let go. With a wild cry, the deer ran it circles, trying to throw off the wolf, and

then pound it into the ground with its hooves. Moor used the distraction to get in front of

the deer, and he let loose a mighty howl that made the terrified creature, even more

skittish, in that one moment, the one split second that it slightly lowered its neck from

exhaustion, there was a snap of jaws, blood, and then after that, the challenge was over.

Howls rang through the whole night of the full moon. Celebrations were in order.

Lorio had admitted that while he had almost defeated the deer, the elk had actually

knocked him back, and Moor had done an excellent hunter's job of finishing what he'd

started. So, he concluded that Moor had not broken any regulations, and had followed the

rules, much to all the clan's satisfaction. Even the elders, after hearing the tale that Lorio

spun so beautifully, accepted Moor. No one listened to Oglai, as he tried to tell them how

Moor had gotten help. Everyone else was ready to have a good time and eat elk.

Oglai was the only one disappointed. He did not attend the Snow Moon Ceremony,

where Moor and Kaira would be married, due to a bad bout of dry coughing. That night

was just perfect. The moon reflected in Kaira's eyes and her fur looked even more radiant

than ever before. Moor thought to himself how it was too bad that Oglai wasn't here to

enjoy the festivities with everyone else, so he went to visit him at early dawn, after the

festivities were over.

"Oglai? Oglai?" he called, searching the two caves. When he came to the second

one, he found Oglai. "Oglai, I'm sorry to hear about your dry cough. I do hope you feel

better."

"oh yes, so do I. But don't waste your time here, go, your wife calls to you… my

Prince." Oglai said, bowing mockingly, although to Moor it looked like respect.

"Oh come now, there isn't any need for such formalities… really." He said

uncomfortably.

"Go to your princess, she waits." Said Oglai.

"Are- are you sure? You're ok? You don't need anything?" inquired Moor.

"No boy, now run along to your girl, you two should enjoy your love and time

together…" said Oglai trailing off. Moor wagged his tail once, and then bounded out to

Kaira.

"Enjoy it while it lasts…" Oglai said darkly, under his breath.


End file.
